


A Hands-On Approach

by ZephyrElf



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Choking, Confessions, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, Porn With Plot, RAH!, Reluctant Sadist, Restraints, Rough Sex, Taunting, Unrequited Lust, Why Did I Write This?, emote spamming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrElf/pseuds/ZephyrElf
Summary: A Lawbringer is tasked with chasing down a Conqueror who deserted their legion, but is not prepared for what he finds.





	A Hands-On Approach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure no one asked for this, but here it is anyway. It sort of just happened. *shrugs*  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (I do not own For Honor or any of its characters)  
> *** denotes a change of perspective.

The Lawbringer had been wandering the woods for hours now, trying to hunt down the Conqueror who had supposedly deserted the legion. Deserters were dangerous in their own right, but the Conquerors, as recruited convicts, were in a whole other class of “dangerous.” He was approaching a rock formation, when he heard something. He stopped and listened very carefully. _Heavy breathing, quiet moaning, and... slapping flesh? What sane people would be engaging in coitus in the woods?_ The Lawbringer approached as quietly as his heavy metal armor would allow, and he managed to peer around the corner of the rock face. _Well, they never mentioned anything about the missing Conqueror being female…_

She had left her mask on for some reason, but he didn’t need to see her face to remember her. Yes, she was the one who never said anything in front of him, save for excuses to leave whenever he was around. _Figures that the skittish one was the deserter._ The Conqueress was furiously masturbating, seemingly desperate for a release; her free hand clutched at her thigh with a painful-looking grip, and she was tense all over. The Lawbringer’s eyes were glued to her wanton display. He had half a mind to bang his helmet against his poleaxe to chide himself for indulging in such lewd voyeurism, but he stopped himself before he could give his position away. He was ashamed of himself for feeling turned on by the sight of a wanted criminal, and even more so for watching as long as he did. He gathered himself, and then decided it would be easy enough to capture the deserter while she was in such a compromised state. He charged into the rocky alcove, yelling, “None shall escape the law!”

***

The Conqueress gave a startled shout as she practically jumped out of her skin. When she snapped her head in his direction, she froze in terror at what she saw; an imposing Lawbringer charging toward her. Worse than that, however, was that it was not just any Lawbringer; indeed, it was the very same one that she had failed time and time again to get out of her perverse mind. He was the whole reason she had left; she figured he would be the end of her chance at freedom if she acted on any of her dark desires. Her heart was in her throat, and she bolted into action. She was up in a flash, slinging her pack over her back, grabbing her flail and shield in one hand, and holding up her pants in the other as she sprinted away on unstable legs. Her pussy ached and burned, crying out for a release that she wasn’t sure she’d even get the chance to achieve anymore.

***

The Lawbringer had to admire that the Conqueress was fit enough to sprint after engaging in her previous endeavors, but this would not be as easy as he thought. Fine, then; he would just have to give chase.

His armor was heavy and kept him from running as fast as those peacekeepers could, but he wasn’t worried about tiring out. He had been on many a long march before, and was no stranger to having his endurance tested. A criminal who had only recently been recruited and trained, though? They were more likely to grow weary and slip up.

Soon enough, the Lawbringer was proven right; the Conqueress’s legs had grown tired and clumsy, and she tripped on some rocks, stumbling gracelessly into a grassy clearing. “I’ve finally caught up to you, deserter! Prepare to face the judgement of the law!”

He readied his poleaxe.

***

 _No,_ the Conqueress thought, _I refuse to die now._ She picked herself up and readied herself for battle. _I need to face up to my demons if I’m going to survive this._ Her soggy crotch throbbed, reminding her of its presence. ... _And, maybe I can have my needs satisfied in the process, too…?_ As she looked to the Lawbringer, a plan started forming in her head, and she smirked beneath her mask. “Then judge me, Lawbringer!”

***

The Lawbringer would be lying if he said the Conqueress’s sexual taunting wasn’t getting to him. All throughout their fight, the damn woman had been thrusting her hips, egging him on. It sparked a fire in the Lawbringer’s loins, but it was a feeling he was both loathe to admit and quick to smother under a heavy blanket of justified rage. Much to his annoyance, though, the feeling never truly went away, simmering just beneath the surface.

He feinted to the right, and when she went to parry his strike, he quickly changed directions and brought his poleaxe down hard into the woman’s shoulder. “AD MORTEM, INIMĪCUS!”

Axe blades were not meant to break chainmail, but his swing was definitely strong enough to leave a bruise that would hurt for a long time, should the incorrigible Conqueress even survive this fight. _No_ , he decided, _this unlawful pest of a deserter will die_. While the woman was reeling from the pain of his blow, he rammed his poleaxe into the ground and seized the woman by the throat, hoisting her up into the air with both arms.

“Agh! P-please!” the Conqueress begged as she flailed about helplessly.

A cruel smile twisted into existence beneath the Lawbringer’s helmet. _Yes, beg for your life! Beg for the mercy of the law! Repent!_

“ch-choke… me h-harder…”

 _Wait, what?_ The anger that had been fuelling his illusions of self-control was shattered by those three words, and in its absence, the fire in his loins from earlier returned with the might of a raging inferno. _The nerve of this wench!_ His grip tightened, before he threw the Conqueress to the ground. She was stunned by the impact, and gasped greedily yet uselessly for air. Her chance to breathe was cut short when the Lawbringer straddled the woman and reapplied his grip at her throat. _I WILL END HER!_ He screamed internally in defiance, desperately attempting to ignore his throbbing cock.

The Conqueress did not attempt to push his hands away from her throat, instead reaching a hand down and palming her clit through her standards and pants. She let out a strangled moan, and the vibrations her moan created subtly traveled into the Lawbringer’s hands and through his armor. The Lawbringer's resolve was crumbling, and fast. _Persevere, damn it! Just snap her neck and be done with it!_ But he was frozen in place by the strangled sounds of pleasure she was making. It was music to his ears. His member was hard, begging to be touched; begging to make this heathen a sheath to his polearm. “Deus adiuva mé…” he whispered under his breath with a bodily shudder. (translation: God help me…)

He realized it too late when she groped him through his pants. The sensation sent a shockwave rippling through his body, and to his embarrassment, he let out a moan of pleasure. The Lawbringer could practically see the Conqueress’s shit eating grin through her helmet.

He doubled down on on her in retaliation, forcing her head back into the grass, while also pinning her down more thoroughly underneath his weight. The change in position unfortunately ground his cock against the Conqueress’s poorly armored crotch, eliciting a groan from both parties. The rational part of his mind was losing its battle with the lust that was boiling over. No longer able to restrain himself, he shifted his grip on the Conqueress’s neck to one hand, muttering, “Domine, parce mihi…” (translation: God, forgive me)

With his now free hand, he lifted her tabard and the leather strips guarding his crotch into the space between their stomachs. The Conqueress wasted no time in untying her pants and pushing them down, and at the same time, the Lawbringer undid his own pants just enough to let his rock hard halberd spring free.

A wet squelching sound met the Lawbringer’s ears, a disgusting but arousing sound which he realized was the Conqueress plunging her own depths with her fingers. It drove a spike of white hot jealousy drove through him; that should be _his_ burning cock in there, not her fingers. He struggled to reposition himself between her legs because her pants were restricting their spread, so he grabbed his backup dagger from his hip and cut the material down the middle. The Lawbringer finally got himself into position between the horny woman’s legs, and snatched her hand away, pinning it to the ground. Despite his haste, he took his time to make sure he was properly lined up with her sopping cunt. He teased his tip briefly in her folds before easing his way inside. “O-ohhh..!” was all he could utter at the feeling of her slick pussy tightening around every glorious inch that entered.

The Conqueress was gasping at the intrusion, her fingers clutching and ripping at the grass below her. “Yes! A-ah! Please!”

“Shut up, deserter,” the Lawbringer growled, tightening his grip around her throat again and setting a brutal pace. The sounds of clanking armor, pleasured grunting, and obscene slapping filled the normally quiet clearing in the depths of the woods. The Conqueress eventually tried to take off his helmet. While the Lawbringer had to admit that it _was_ getting hard to breathe under the thing, he stubbornly refused to let her remove it, stopping his thrusting and taking his gauntleted hands from her neck to peel her grubby fingers off. She whined at the absence of movement, but he did not resume his motions even though he also didn’t like stopping. “Keep your hands to yourself, criminal,” he threatened in a husky voice.

The Conqueress laughed hoarsely at him, and then spat out in a breathy voice, “make me!”

And with that, the Lawbringer growled and snatched her right arm and unwound the prisoner’s chain there. He brought her wrists together above her head and wrapped them tightly in the chain, shoving the end of it down between her wrists so that it wouldn't easily come undone. “You would do well to submit to the law,” he ground out. He braced his arms on the ground on either side of her head and sighed in bliss as he resumed thrusting into the Conqueress.

Her ragged voice cut through his momentary haze. “Yeah, that's right, treat me like I'm your prisoner. Use me like I'm worthle-ack!”

***

Her voice was cut off abruptly by the increasingly familiar and _very_ welcome presence of biting metal gauntlets around her throat. “Shut it, _prisoner_ , or I’ll snap your neck,” he shot back with a venomous growl. The threat of imminent death sent her heart racing even faster than it had been before.

While keeping one hand at her throat, the Lawbringer hoisted her left leg onto his plated shoulder, deepening his angle of penetration. The Conqueress’s whole body jerked in response to the new angle; he had hit a spot within her that sent black spots sprawling at the edges of her vision. The pleasure was so intense with each thrust that it was all she could do just to clutch onto consciousness.

Beneath her stifling mask, her mouth hung open in soundless moans of ecstasy, her eyes blown wide but not truly seeing anything before her anymore. An insufferable heat and tension was building up within her body, and for a terrifyingly long moment, she teetered at the peak of the mountain, before gloriously careening off the side. Sound finally ripped its way out of her constricted throat as waves of pleasure washed over her.

***

The Lawbringer had relished in every jerk and twitch of the Conqueress’s body beneath him, and felt himself inching closer and closer to the point of no return as her frame and pussy all wound tighter and tighter. It was when that broken moan escaped her throat and her body started convulsing that he finally reached his limit. Her strong cunt gave him a swift kick over the edge as it milked him for all he was worth. A stream of profanities left the Lawbringer's mouth as the pleasure seared through his body and mind.

When the fog of arousal finally left his mind, he attempted to regain his bearings. The first thing that he noticed was that the sweat-soaked padding under his heavy armor stuck uncomfortably to his skin. The second thing he observed was that the Conqueress beneath him was still breathing, but otherwise remained motionless with her hands bound in her own chains above her head. When he relinquished his loosened grip from her neck, he could see that it, like her wrists, was badly bruised and bleeding in places from his rough treatment.

He let her leg slide off of his pauldron and carefully pulled his softening member out of her pussy. His milky seed and her own juices dribbled out of her gaping hole, and the sight both grossed out and amused the Lawbringer. He rinsed his dick off with a little water from his canteen and dried it off with his standards.

He felt disgusted with himself, both inside and out. Had he really just fucked a criminal into the dirt? _You’re supposed to be better than this! You represent the law!_ He got up and grabbed his poleaxe from where it still stood tall in the clearing, this time _actually_ smashing his helmet against the weapon. The clang resounded loudly within the helmet, leaving his ears ringing. _Oathbreaker! Adulterer! Abuser!_ He wanted to punch a tree until his fists bled, and the bone broke through the skin. _Sinner!_

A groan came from the Conqueress as she slowly sat up. The Lawbringer glared at her. Not that she could see his withering glare, but she seemed to feel its intensity nevertheless, tensing up under his scrutiny. “I should kill you,” he stated flatly.

The Conqueress didn’t argue with him, instead looking down and away with what the Lawbringer assumed was regret and guilt. He narrowed his eyes. “Well? Do you have nothing to say for yourself?”

She looked back up to him, resignation clear in her eyes. “What could I possibly say that won’t end in my death? I’m still a conscripted criminal and a deserter.”

The Lawbringer tightened his grip on his poleaxe. She had a point, but this was awfully pitiful. After everything that had happened, it wouldn’t feel right to execute her, so he would give her one last chance to redeem herself. “Answer me this, then, Conqueress. Why did you desert?”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Conqueress. “I, ahh, well, umm… God, this is awkward.” She took a deep breath to steady herself, before giving the Lawbringer a straight answer. “I… left because I like you.”

The answer hit the Lawbringer like a ton of bricks, sending him reeling. She liked him? An almost uncomfortable feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, light and heavy at the same time. His face felt like it was on fire. All he could manage in response was a dumbstruck “...What?”

***

She panicked as the Lawbringer tensed up, and she scrambled to continue explaining herself. “I-I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to control myself! That, that I’d do something stupid that would jeopardize my chances at freedom! I had convinced myself that there was no way you’d ever be interested in me. That I had no chance. I-I just had to keep myself away but it didn’t help because I couldn’t get you out of my head and I couldn’t stop fantasizing and I didn’t want to ruin-” a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her frantic rambling.

The Lawbringer was kneeling before her, all of his previous aggression gone. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Th-then what...?” She asked cautiously.

“We’re going back to the fort. I’m taking you as my prisoner.” He looked away and awkwardly coughed into his free hand. “I will oversee your _punishment_ , and then we can figure things out from there.”

It took a moment for his meaning to sink in, but when it did, a warmth spread through her chest and she surged forward to embrace the Lawbringer, looping her bound arms over his helmet and around his neck. His arms embraced her around her middle, and the two stayed like that for a while in amicable silence.

***

Soon, the two gathered themselves and happily left the woods together, chatting warmly as they made their march back to the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive and constructive feedback is appreciated :) This was my first smutfic.


End file.
